Sonic and Tails meet the Mane Six
by Miles Prower The Story Teller
Summary: Sonic and Tails were fighting Eggman once again but only to find themselves to be thrown into a totally different world with the Chaos Emeralds! Eggman, in pursuit of retrieving the emeralds before sonic, is doing whatever it takes to get them. And when Sonic and Tails meet the residents of the world they're in, will they be able to get help and get the Emeralds before Eggman does?
1. A confrontation with Eggman

**_In this setting, Sonic and Tails are infiltrating Dr. Eggman's base on an isolated island._**

A Crabmeat and Buzz bomber are charging at Sonic

Sonic: "Seriously, these robots again? I've been beating these guys since I was eight."

_Sonic uses his homing attack on the two robots and defeats them_

Tails: "Isn't it strange though? It doesn't seem like the Doctor is really trying to stop us Sonic."

Sonic: "You're right Tails, this is a little odd. We better find him, and fast."

Tails: "Right!"

_Tails follows Sonic throughout the base until they finally reach the room Eggman is currently in._

Eggman: "So you finally found me Sonic," The Doctor says sarcastically "now I think it's time for the real action to begin!"

_Two robots are seen walking towards the Doctor's sides._

Eggman: "Meet my newest inventions! Metal Sonic and Metal Tails!"

Sonic: "More metal me's egghead? This is getting old."

Eggman: "You impudent hedgehog, this metal sonic is improved and is finally capable of defeating you once and for all! I even gave him a little sidekick to help send you to your doom!"

Tails: "Sonic they look really strong. Are you sure about this?"

Sonic: "Tails, don't worry, because together, we can defeat these fakers!"

_**Sonic and Tails get in their fighting stances and so do their metal doppelgangers. Metal Sonic makes the first move and punches Tails right in the face, causing him to fall back**_

Sonic: "Tails! Why you-!"

_**Metal Tails swipes at Sonic but Sonic dodges the attack**_

Sonic: "Alright Metal, let's dance!" _Sonic disappears at the speed of light and Metal Sonic does the same_

Tails: -_Tails gets back up- _"Ow... that really hurt! Now I'm mad!"

Metal Tails: "I cannot believe I was created to defeat such a weak opponent like you. Today is the day you meet your end, and I will be the only real Tails."

Tails: "Alright then, I'll show what I can really do Metal me! Lets do it!"

_As Tails fights his metal doppelganger, Sonic and Metal Sonic continue to trade powerful blows with each other_

Sonic: " I...won't...lose!" _Sonic gives metal a round house kick to the head_

Metal Sonic:"…..."_ He Recovers and punches Sonic in the gut_

Eggman: "Now... time to hatch my plan."_** -**Presses a button**-**_

**_A Sudden wind starts to suck in its direction, pulling sonic and tails toward it as Metal Sonic and Tails dig their feet into the ground_**

Sonic:"Wha-whats Going on?!"

Tails: "We're being sucked into a portal Sonic!"

Sonic: "N-No way! This is what Eggman was planning the entire time!"

Eggman: " O ho ho ho ho! You are quite right you annoying fox. Now, I will never have to see you again thanks to the Chaos Emeralds!"

Sonic: "Chaos Emeralds?" Sonic looks around the room while still holding tight onto the wall.

Sonic: "In that case egghead... Chaos control!"

_**A bright light blinds everyone as sonic and tails finally are sucked into the portal, falling to wherever it will take them.**_


	2. The Mysterious Stranger

**Our heroes** **are now falling through the portal, awaiting to see what world they will see.**

Sonic: "Yahoo!" This is fun isn't it tails?"

Tails: "I'm too scared to look!" _Tails hides behind his twin tails _

Sonic: "I wonder what adventure awaits us buddy? Imagine it! A new world not a single mobian has ventured to see!"

Tails: "Sonic I don't see how you're so calm when were falling at an INCREDIBLE SPEED!"

Sonic: "Well when you're like me, you get used to this kind've stuff tails."

Tails: "That's you I guess."

**_A bright light suddenly flashes at the two_**

Sonic: "Woah... I feel... dizzy..."

Tails: "Sonic!"

_Tails tries to get near him but sonic suddenly vanishes._

Tails: "SONIC!"

Tails keeps falling _and_ falling, until he finally faints, and drifts away.

Tails: "...ugh..."

?: "H-hey are you alright little fox? Little fox?"

Tails tries to speak to the stranger but is unable to, as he is still dizzy and in pain.

Tails: _"What's going to happen to me? _Where am I? Why can't I say anything? Am I ever going to see

sonic again?"

These questions kept running in the young fox's head, desperately seeking their answers.

?: "Oh no, he fainted! I better take him home and help him."

**A few hours later...**

Tails wakes up, and sees himself lying on a couch.

He smells something really sweet...like flowers.

Tails: _"... Where am I?"_

He tries to get up, but sees that he is unable to.

Tails: _"Ugh... what a headache..."_

The walls are wooden and most of the floor is as well,

the place is decorated with flowers and pictures but can't quite see what is in them.

Tails: _"Is this a cottage or something?"_

Tails attempts to move his body, but can't and realizes his head and right arm were bandaged_._

Tails:_"Did I get hurt somehow?"_

He hops off the couch onto his legs, and begins to look around.

Tails: "_T__hese are pictures of critters and...big ones too..."_

?: Hey you shouldn't be walking around little fox.

Tails turned around to see a pony with a coat

soother than buttermilk with silky light pink hair,

and a smile fresher than the summer breeze.

?: "Your wounds haven't been properly healed yet, so you should get much rest as possible."

Tails: "W-where...am I?"

?: "You're in my cottage and I am taking care of you."

Tails: "Who are you?"

?: "My name is...


	3. Fluttershy

**_As we left off on the last chapter, we are about to learn the friendly stranger's name._**

?: "My name is Fluttershy" _The pony said with a shy smile._

Tails: "Nice to meet you Fluttershy, and thank you for taking care of my wounds. I really appreciate it."

Fluttershy: -_blushes-_ "Um...your welcome..." _She says a little bit nervously_

Fluttershy: "Um...what's your name?"

Tails: "My name is Miles Prower, but you can just me Tails."

Fluttershy: "Tails...that's a really nice name."

Tails: "Thanks." -_smiles_-

Fluttershy: "So how did you get hurt like that Tails?"

Tails: "To be honest...I don't really remember for some reason..."

Fluttershy: "I know someone who can help you remember and she's really good at magic."

Tails: "Magic?"

Fluttershy: "Yes, magic. She's the best magic user in all of Ponyville."

Tails: "Ponyville?"

Fluttershy: "Are you ok Tails?"

Tails "Y-yeah...just a little surprised..."

Fluttershy: "Surprised at what?"

Tails: "Nothing really..."

Fluttershy: "Well we can talk about it right after I feed the animals."

Tails: "Animals?" He looks around" But we're the only ones here right?"

Fluttershy: "Oh dear...they must be outside."

She walks toward the door and opens it

Fluttershy: "It's ok everyone, he's not going to hurt you."

Suddenly all the animals come out of the bushes and trees surrounding the cottage.

Fluttershy: "He's our guest so please be nice everyone."

Tails: "Wow...you take care of them all? That's amazing Fluttershy."

Fluttershy blushes at Tails' Compliment

Fluttershy: "Thank you Tails."

Tails: "Hey can I help out feeding them?"

Fluttershy: "But Tails, your wounds haven't fully healed yet."

Tails: "It's ok, I'll manage."

Fluttershy: "Alright but if you start hurting, I want you to go get some rest ok?"

Tails: "Deal!"

**The two begin feeding the animals**

Tails: "Aw, hey little guy." _He says to the bunny_

The bunny growls at Tails

Tails: "Heres your food." _He gives the bowl of chopped carrots to the bunny._

The bunny sniffs at it and crosses his arms

Tails: "Whats the matter little guy?"

The bunny growls again and jumps at Tails

Tails: "Ouch! Hey don't bite my tails! What did I do!?"

Fluttershy: "Oh no... Angel! Angel no!"

She grabs the bunny off Tails

Fluttershy: "I'm so sorry Tails. Are you okay?"

Tails: "Y-yeah...I'll be alright..." -_rubs his two twin tails that was bitten-_

Fluttershy: "I'm sorry... I should of told you about Angel. He doesn't like to be called small and he really doesn't like strangers."

Tails: "Yeah... I'll remember that."

Fluttershy: "Angel, that was very rude of you. Please apologize to our guest."

Angel jumps out of her hands and turns his head saying no.

Fluttershy: "Please Angel?"

Angelstill refuses to apologize.

Tails: "It's ok Fluttershy, let's just keep feeding the others."

**8 minutes later...**

Fluttershy: "Tails, thank you for helping me feed them today."

Tails: "No problem Fluttershy."

Angel glares at Tails while walking behind fluttershy.

Fluttershy: "Tails let me take off your bandages." _She stands on her hinds and begins to unwrap the bandage an Tails' head._

_Angel smirks and trips __fluttershy _

Fluttershy: "Wah!" She falls on top of tails, who is blushing redder than a cherry.

Tails: "F-f-fluttershy?"

Fluttershy: "Huh?" She realizes she's on top of tails and blushes.

Fluttershy: "I-I-I'm sorry Tails!"

**The door suddenly flies open.**

?: "Yo Fluttershy! You haven't forgot what we're do-"

The blue stranger looks down at Tails and Fluttershy.


	4. Rainbow Dash and the Ponyville Festival

Fluttershy: "T-this isn't w-what it l-looks like!"

?: "Fluttershy, just what in equestria are you doing?"

Fluttershy: "Um...uh...I..."

Tails: "F-fluttershy you can get off me now..."

Fluttershy: "Oh, right!"

They both get up and try to explain what happened

?: "Flutters, I didn't think you were into **_that _** kind of thing."

Fluttershy: "I-I'm not!"

?: "Whatever you say..." she smirks

?: "So who's this?

Fluttershy: "This is Tails... I was helping him to recover from his wounds..."

?: "Tails huh? That's a weird name."

Tails: "Thank you" he says sarcastically

?: "Well my name is Rainbow Dash! Pleasure ta meet ya."

Tails: "Nice to meet you too, Rainbow Dash."

RD: Flutters, you haven't forgotten what we're doing today right?"

Fluttershy: "Um...to be honest...no.."

RD: "Today's the day we're supposed to go to the Ponyville Annual Festival together remember?"

Fluttershy: "Oh, I forgot about that..."

Fluttershy: "But I have to take Tails to see Twilght."

RD: "C'mon, shes going to be there too and you promised!"

Fluttershy: "B-but..."

Tails: "Hey it's ok fluttershy. We can visit her later. You always have to keep your promises too right?"

Fluttershy: "Right."

RD: "Tails can come too! Alrighty then lets go!"

**Hey guys thanks for the support of my story I really do apreciate it.** **Also when will sonic appear in the story? Guess we'll have to find out in the next chapter!** **Peace! ^.^**


	5. The Ponyville Festival Part 1

**Meanwhile, somewhere outside of ponyville...**

Sonic: "Agh...my head..."

Sonic get's up onto his legs and looks around.

Sonic: "Well, this place looks kind've cool. Might as well look around!"

Sonic: "Oh, but I have to find Tails first! I wonder if both of us got sent here though..."

Sonic sees Ponyville and he can tell a festival is going on using his hedgehog strong eyes.

Sonic: "Might as well go ask people if they have seen him around. After all, it's worth a shot."

As he runs a trail of fire is seen being blown by the wind of his extreme pressure of speed against the air, causing a few trees to fall.

?: Interesting...

* * *

**_This person will be introduced later in the story so you'll have to wait until later chapters!_**

**_Anyway, let's return to the story._**

* * *

**Meanwhile back in Ponyville at the festival...**

Tails: _"Wow...Ponyville is really big... I'm glad Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash are here to show me around though."_

Female Pony: "Oh wow! It's Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash from the Mane Six!"

Male Pony: "Really?! Wow! It's an honor to meet you guys!"

RD: "Eh heh heh... alright everypony, please calm down."

Fluttershy: "Hi everyony."

Tails: _"Wow they're really popular here." _

Female Pegasus: "Hey, who's the Fox walking next to Fluttershy?"

Male Pony: "I've never seen him around but he looks kind of freaky! He even has two tails!"

Tails: _"Why me..."_

Fluttershy: "We better go meet up with the others Rainbow Dash."

RD: "Yeah, but right after I sign these photos of myself."

Tails: "She's full of herself..."

Fluttershy: "That's dashie for you..."

**15 minutes later...**

Tails: "Wow that took longer than expected..."

RD: "What! I can't dissappoint my fans now can I?"

Tails: _"She's totally full of herself..."_

Fluttershy: "Let's find the others before the main event starts."

RD: "Right! Move it slowpokes!"

Tails: _"Slowpokes!? Jeez, she acts just like Sonic."_

Tails: "Hey! Wait for us!"

**The three set off to go find the rest of their 'friends' so they all can enjoy the festival.**

* * *

**Who will Tails meet next? And will Sonic ever find Tails? And who is the mysterious man follwing Sonic?**

**Find out next time in the next time of Sonic and Tails meet the Mane Six!**

**Also, any ideas that I should include in the next chapter? Please leave them in the reviews!**

**One more thing! As thanks for the support, I will include 3 OC ponies into some of the story! Based on their personalities, I will assign them a specific part to play in the story!**


	6. The Ponyville Festival Part 2

**Sorry for making you guys wait soooo long for this chapter. Busy with school and all and writers block of course T-T. Anyways, enjoy this extended long, long chapter as a reward for your ****wait! ENJOY!**

**NOTE: I own no OC ponies in this CHAPTER!**

* * *

_**Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Tails have ran into one of RD's old friends and rival, Lightning Hope Striker, a female pegasus who shares some taste as our beloved blue pegasus.**_

RD: "Yo Lightning! What's up!"

Lightning Hope Striker: Rainbow Dash? Hey how's it going mate!"

RD: "Eh, same as usual. I hope you've been preparing for the Ponyville Festival Race."

LHS: "You bet! And this year, I'm going to win!"

RD: "Oh we'll see about that! Right after I cross the finish line before you!"

LHS: "This year will be different!"

LHS: "I have a new secret move I've been working on ever since then!"

RD: "Does it involve trying to distract me with your rock music? Cause that didn't work on me last year."

LHS: "Nope! It's secret!"

RD: "I'll find out sooner or later you know."

Tails: "Ponyville Festival Race?"

Fluttershy: "The pony Festival Race is for Pegasi like Rainbow Dash to see who is the fastest flyer of the year."

Tails:" And this is only an event right?"

Fluttershy: "Right."

Tails: "So does that mean your entering and all?"

Fluttershy: "G-goodness Gracious, no!"

Tails: "Well you do have wings and all, so I figured..." He says with confusion.

Fluttershy: "Tails, I-I'm not a really good flyer like Rainbow Dash."

Tails: "So? You can still try!"

Fluttershy: "B-but...I"m going to lose in the end anyway,and everyone will laugh at me..."

Tails: "No one is going to laugh at you! I'll be cheering for you the most!"

Fluttershy: "B-but..."

Tails: "Don't worry, just believe in yourself Fluttershy." He looks into her eyes, gazing at them as if he was gazing into the night sky.

* * *

**_YES, ONE OF TAILS' MOST FAMOUS QUOTES EVER KNOWN THROUGH OUT SONIC HISTORY!_**

* * *

Fluttershy: "A-Alright!"

RD: "Woah, Fluttershy, you're entering the race?"

Fluttershy: "Y-Yes, I am."

LHS: "Flutters is entering the race? Wow that's interesting. What made you want to enter mate?"

Fluttershy: "Um..." Her face turns completely pink.

LHS: "Nevermind." She looks at tails and smiles.

LHS: "By the way... is that your new boyfriend Flutters? He's kinda cute."

_Fluttershy's and Tails' face go completely pink, and begin to sweat._

RD: "It's not like that...yet." She whispers into Lightning's ears.

LHS: "Oh! I see what's going on though." She whispers

RD: "By the way, we never introduced!"

RD: "Tails, this is Lightning Hope Striker, you can just call her Lightning."

Tails: "N-nice to meet you, Lightning."

LHS: "Same to you! So where are you from?

Tails: "Mobius."

LHS: Never heard of it!"

Tails: "_I didn't think she would..."_

LHS: "Is that around these parts or...?

Tails: "It's far away."

LHS: "Cool,cool."

LHS:" Well I got to go work on my secret technique! See you at the race!"

RD: "See ya!"

Tails: "If sonic was here, he'd probably enter too."

RD: "Who's sonic?"

Tails: "Oh! sonic is my best friend in mobius and he's the coolest and fastest guy around!"

RD: "But probably not fast and cool like me."

Tails: "Right...of course..."

Fluttershy: "Hey I think I see Pinkie Pie."

RD: "What's she up to now?"

Tails: "Who's Pinkie Pie?"

RD: "Your about to find out, let's GO!"

Tails: "Hey! Wait up!

**_Meanwhile..._**

Sonic: "Woah, this place is really nice...CAUSE THERE'S PLENTY OF SPACE TO RUN!

_Sonic dashes through the trees, halfway toward Ponyville and starts to pick up more speed._

Soarin: "Did you see that?"

Spitfire: "Did I see what Soarin?"

Soarin: "That blue blur that just passed below us."

Spitfire: "I have no idea what your talking about Soarin, we're flying way to fast for something to get past us.  
You must be seeing things."

Suprise: "Yeah, you must be seeing things Soarin."

Soarin: "Oh...Alright. I guess I must've imagined it."

Spitfire: "No time for chitchat, we're about to pass through a mountain pass."

**_Meanwhile below the wonderbolts..._**

Sonic: "Here comes another mountain! Time to do this thing Sonic Boost Style!

_Sonic Accelrates into a Sonic Boost, Traveling at incredible speed._

* * *

Yes, the boost from the sonic games. Don't judge, and don't hate :3

* * *

Spitfire: "Alright we're about to pass the top of the-!"

_Sonic appears at the exact moment the wonderbolts we're passing by, and they looked at each other for a split second, which seemed like 10 minutes to them._

Sonic: "See ya!"

_Sonic Races down the other end of the mountain, so fast, not even the wonderbolts could see him._

Soarin:"...Spitfire?"

Suprise: "It looked like a big blue hedgehog!"

Spitfire: "... HE seems to be headed toward Ponyville as well... CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!"

Soarin: "W-wait what?!"

Spitfire: "IF ITS A RACE TO PONYVILLE HE WANTS ITS A RACE TO PONYVILLE HE'll GET!"

Suprise: "She's losing it again..."

Spitfire: "TIME TO GET THOSE WINGS READY 'CAUSE WE ARE GOING EXTREME MEN!"

Soarin: "Here we go again..."

_And so Spitfire, Soarin, and Suprise chase after Sonic, in hoping of catching up and getting to Ponyville first._


	7. Preparing for the Ponyville Race

**Meanwhile, back in Ponyville...**

RD: "Hey Pinkie Pie! What's up?"

PP: "Hiya Dashie! Heya fluttershy!"

Fluttershy: "Hi Pinkie Pie."

PP: "I just made cakes with muffins and lots and lots of CANDY AND BALLOONS! I ALSO MADE SLIDES AND JUMPIING BAGS AND GAMES AND-

Rainbow Dash cuts her off

RD: "Okay...that's nice Pinkie. Anyways, did you get my victory cake ready?"

PP: "Of COURSE!"

She pulls out a cake with Rainbow Dash's face on it Saying" Rainbow Dash, The fastest thing alive in Equestria!"

RD: "OH YEAH! That looks cool Pinkie!"

PP: "Really? I just thought it should need...SPARKLES!"

RD: "No, no. It's fine the way it is."

PP: "Are you sure Dashie? It could use some SPARKLES!"

RD: "I am postively sure."

PP: "Hey fluttershy, who's that? He looks kinda like a fox from another dimension who's looking for his friend

and has no idea how to get around!"

Fluttershy,Rainbow Dash and Tails have their jaws wide open to this statement, amazed to hear even Pinkie Pie hypothesize that.

Tails: "Erm...where did you hear that?"

PP: "Just Guessing!"

Tails: "Oh..."

PP: "Anyways, my name is Pinkie Pie! P.I.N.K.I.E P.I.E!"

Tails: "My name is Tails, nice to meet you Pinkie Pie."

Fluttershy: "Pinkie Pie, is twilight around?"

PP: "Nope! Haven't seen her since yesterday! She looked really happy though after talking to Flash Sentry."

Rainbow Dash: "OH Really?" She says with a grin.

?: "Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash darling!"

RD: "Hey that sounds like..."

PP: "OOO, IT'S RARITY!"

Rarity: "Hello dear, I got this just for you for the race."

She takes out a suit with rainbow streaks on the sides, with a sparkling glimmer of gold strands underneath and Rainbow Dash's cutie mark on the side.

RD: "OH MY SWEET CELESTIA! THAT LOOKS AMAZING RARITY!"

Rarity: "Well it IS one of my finest works."

Tails: "Wow, the design is unique, and different. Shows speed and passion very well."

Rarity: "Oh my, now aren't you the fine critic."

Rarity: "Wait, I don't think I've seen you around ponyville before..."

Tails: "Oh, I'm not from around here...You could say, I'm from another 'country'. "

Rarity: "Oh! Well then, introductions should be made. My name is Rarity, and I love designing fashion!"

Tails: "My name is Tails, nice to meet you rarity."

RD: "Hey Rarity, do you think you could make one for fluttershy too?"

Rarity: "Now would I need to do that darling?"

Tails: "Fluttershy is entering the race."

Fluttershy: "I hope it's not too much trouble rarity..."

Rarity: "Not at all darling! But I'll need you to come with me for measurements. There's no time to waste!"

She grabs Fluttershy's hoof and begins to run off toward her place.

Fluttershy: "W-wait!"

Rarity: "Now darling, if you want that suit done you'll have to get it done fast! The race begins in half an hour!"

RD: "Don't worry fluttershy, I'll help tails."

Fluttershy: "If you say so..."

Tails: "No need to worry, I'll be just fine! Now get that suit done!"

FLuttershy and Rairity dissappear into the crowd.

RD: "Oh wait! I just remembered I need to register for the race! I'll register fluttershy too."

RD: "Hey Pinkie Pie, you won't mind if you watch over Tails for a while right?"

PP: "Sure! We'll have lots of fun setting up together!"

Tails: _"Since when did this become babysitting!? I am 15 years old now!"_

* * *

Yes, Tails is not 8, because I feel he deserves to be older you know.

* * *

RD: "Thanks! I'll see you later then!"

Tails: "Wait!"

By the time Tails yelled, she already zoomed her way to registration

Tails: "Great..."

PP: "Oh don't be so down Mails! We can go gather the condoments for the race!"

Tails: "Sounds good, and it's Tails, Pinkie, not Mails."

PP: "Oh, ok!"

Tails: "So what are we doing now?"

PP: "We can start setting up stands for the race!"

Tails: "Sounds good. By the way, do you guys happen to have a wareshop around here?"

PP: "Yeah! It's over there by he muffin shop! Derpy always loved to go there!

Tails: "Time to get to work then!"

**Meanwhile, 5 miles outside of Ponyville...**

Sonic: "Wow, these guys are fast! At least I get a little fun on this adventure!"

Soarin: "Spitfire, Ma'am, we're almost caught up with him!"

Spitfire: "ALMOST DOESN'T CUT IT SOLDIER, MOVE FASTER!"

Sonic: "You're too slow!" He accelerates again to the wonderbolts amazement.

Soarin: "NO ONE, NO ONE, DISSES THE WONDERBOLTS!"

Surprise: "Oh boy, they both lost it...but this makes things more fun!"

The 3 wonderbolts tail our fast hedgehog, eventually reaching Ponyville.

Sonic: "This place looks pretty cool!"

Ponyville is right in front of his eyes, all the tall buildings, ponies everywhere and lots of ground to track!

Sonic: "Maybe I can ask if Tails is here! I'm coming buddy!"

Soarin: "Darn! We lost him!"

Spitfire: "It's over now, and we have some serious competition in this race. We better go register."

The three wonderbolts head off to the registration counter, still depressed that a hedgehog made it to ponyville before them.

Sonic: "Hello sir, have you seen a fox with two tails and yellow-orange-ish fur?

Male Stallion: "Nope."

Sonic: "Ok thanks for letting me take your time sir."

Sonic: _"At this rate this is going to take forever! I am just going to have to zip through town."_

**Meanwhile, at the registration counter...**

RD: "Yes I am registering for the race, and so is my friend Fluttershy."

Registration Pony: "Alright...Rainbow Dash...and...Fluttershy..."

Soarin: "Hey Rainbow Dash!"

RD: "Soarin?"

Soarin: "Just as I expected, Ponyville's fastest blue pegasus would be here."

RD: "Of course I'd enter, already knowing I'll win!"

Soarin: "That may be different this year..."

He begins to daze a little.

RD: "What do you mean?"

Soarin: "That I am going to win this thing this time!"

RD: "As if! I am the fastest ting alive!"

Soarin: "Not if I take that title from you!"

RD: "Heh! Not even in your dreams boy!"

Soarin: _"She probably doesn't know about that blue hedgehog who showed us up earlier. Might as well not tell her, heh, I'm sure that hedgehog will beat her though."_

LHS: "Hey guys! Nice to see you all here!"

RD: "Oh hey Lightning!"

LHS: "I registered already, and I hope all of you are all ready for a beat down!"

Soarin: "Is little miss Big beats gonna show me up?"

LHS: "Oh yes, little miss beats here is definitely going to show you up this time!"

RD: "Heh, just like old times."

**Back to Tails and Pinkie Pie...**

Tails: "I am proud to present...the Tailsbot 1000! Or T-bots for short"

PP: "Why the 1000?"

Tails: "Because of all the cirvos and circuits that function the brain that also connects the skeletal electric spine that helps move all the body parts and with all the advanced modifications I added to it with blow torches and super strength, it has over a total of 1000 working electron units starting it!"

PP: "You lost me at brainz!"

Tails: "Of course..."

Tails: "Anyways, with these robots, we can get done faster!"

Tails presses a button and activates his robot creations.

PP: "OOOO, So they're like robot little helpers? They're sooooo cute!"

Tails: "Thats right!" They help us do work on the field."

PP: "Then lets get to work! Ok Pinkie bots, to the Pinkie Quarters!"

Tails: "There she goes again..."

* * *

And thats it! I know I haven't making sonic the main character of this story but Tails is my favorite Character!

I am sorry I haven't been updating the story, so I'll be writing chapter 8,9 and 10 soon.

I really didn't think anyone would like my story, but thank you for at least giving my story a try and liking it!

It makes me so happy :D

I also turned 15 last month! Hooray!

I plan on scripting out the next chapter so it will be a little while.


	8. An Almost never-ending search

**HEY GUYS! I know its been a reeeally lone time, but I kept my promise of releasing the chapter right? Sorry it was long, Projects and tests and stuff. The usual things in High School. Also I'd like to appreciate all who have been supporting and eagerly waiting for the next chapter of this story. So here you go, ENJOY!**

* * *

**_As Tails and Pinkie Pie start working we turn back to our blue hedgehog_**

* * *

Sonic: "Nope...nope...nope..."

He continues to dash through Ponyville, a trail of wind is blown wherever area he runs to.

Pegasi: "Did you see that?"

Pony: "See what?"

Pegasi: "That blue blur that just raced by."

Pony: "Probably a competitor for the race."

Pegasi: "Oh..."

Sonic: "For a town, this place is huge!"

Sonic: "Tails could be anywhere, he could be-"

Sonic runs into a giant tree, that looks exactly like a tree house.

Sonic: "Gah...Sonic, you need to cool your mind."

Sonic:"And why is this giant tree in the smack dab middle of town?"

He looks at it and observes it, then he sees there's a door.

Sonic: "This is a house? This is the weirdest house I have seen around here, but hey! At least I'll know where I am when I see it right?"

?: "Spike would you keep it quiet down there? I am trying to read the guidelines for the annual race."

Sonic: "Spike? Race?"

Spike: "But I haven't done anything yet, besides putting these books away. You need to get organised when your on a reading streak."

?: "Thank you spike!"

Spike: "And once again, I am the janitor of books."

Sonic: "Okay then...I don't know about the Spike part...but a race? Sounds interesting!"

Sonic's Conscious: _"No Sonic, your main goal right now is to find Tails."_

Sonic: "Sometimes, I hate it when I'm right!"

Rarity: "So do you like it?"

Sonic turns around to see two ponies walking toward the tree.

Fluttershy: "I like it, a lot rarity. Thank you." She says in a quiet tone.

Rarity: "Anything for you darling! Now we just need to go back to Rainbow Dash and...Tails was it?"

Fluttershy: "Yes it was."

Sonic: _"Finally! About time someone knew about Tails. I really hate you author! This took forever! And why am I not the main character?"_

* * *

**_Miles Prower the Story Teller: Shut up and continue the story sonic or I'll make the situation worse for you._**

* * *

Sonic: _"Ok,ok...yeesh..."_

Sonic: "Hey there!"

Sonic zips to them in a second, surprising them with his speed.

Sonic: "I couldn't help myself but to hear you know Tails right?"

Fluttershy: "Um...Who are you sir?" She says shyly

Sonic: "Eh! Sorry about that! The name's Sonic The Hedgehog, but you can just call me Sonic."

Rarity: "And are you acquainted with Tails?"

Sonic: "Am I what?"

Rarity: "I mean, do you know him?"

Sonic: "Know him!? We're like brothers! Is he alright, how is he doing? Is he hurt?"

Fluttershy: "H-he's fine..."

Sonic: "Well where is he?"

Rarity: "We left them with Rainbow Dash and..."

She realizes something

Rarity: "Fluttershy! We have to go! The race is in 13 minutes!"

Fluttershy: "O-oh ok!"

Sonic: "I'll just fol-"

The door on the tree is swung open.

Rarity and Fluttershy: "Twilight!"

Twilight: "We have to go, come on Spike!"

Spike: "Give me a second! I gotta...mmmmm..."

Twilight: "Spike, your stomach can be filled later, we have to go!"

She sees Rarity, Fluttershy, and a blue spiky thing.

Twilight: "Hey Fluttershy, Rarity. And who...er...what is this thing?"

Sonic: "I'm not a 'thing', the name's Sonic The Hedgehog."

Twilight: "As much as I'd like to get to know you more, but time's kind've falling short!"

Spike: "Ready to go!" *munches on a red diamond*

Twilight: "Alright I'll teleport us there!"

A bright light surrounds them and five flashes appear to them, and then...they dissapear.

Sonic: "Huh!? Where'd They go!?"

Apparently Sonic was not teleported by Twilight's 'magic' for some strange reason.

Sonic: "Okay then...looks like I'll have to find them...AGAIN!"

He runs off, not knowing he was being watched by someone behind a corner.

?: "VERY Interesting... he's not affected at all by magic...he could be some use to me..."

The mysterious figure dissapears in a cloak of darkness, wherever in the world of Equestria he could be.

_**We now return back to Tails and Pinkie Pie**_

_**Sonic: "No way! That wasn't even half the chapter!"**_

* * *

_**Miles Prower The Story Teller: "Yes way and don't worry, you'll have your chance to shine...in a few chapters..."**_

* * *

**_Sonic: *Groans impatiently* "A FEW CHAPTERS!? THAT'S FOREVER CONSIDERING YOU HAVE ISSUES WITH-"_**

**_We now Return back to Tails and Pinkie Pie back at her place_**

**_Sonic: "DON'T YOU CUT ME O-"_**

Suddenly a giant rock falls from the sky above Sonic.

_**Sonic: "Wait wha-"**_

**_*WHAM*_**

* * *

**_Miles Prower The Story Teller: "We can finally continue the story then... *clear throat* Shall we?"_**

* * *

**_We finally now return to Tails and Pinkie Pie finishing up the preparations for the Race_**

Tails: "We finally finished! Ok T-Bots carry the things and follow us!"

The T-bots nod in understanding of their creators command, and begin picking up the stands and other objects they worked on.

PP: "OOO! THIS IS GONNA BE SO EXCITING!"

Tails: "Okay Pinkie Pie, lead the way."

PP: "If ya say so!"

She pulls out a General Ranked army hat and stands straight up

PP: " ALL RIGHT TROOPS, I WANT YOU TO HUSTLE AND TO SMILE WITH PRIDE! DON"T GET GLOOMY OR I'LL MAKE YA EAT CUPCAKES FOR 5 MINUTES STRAIGHT!"

She runs off with Tails and the T-Bots Following.

Tails: "Where is the logic in this!?"

PP: "I'm just being really silly so people reading this will think I'm funny! Also because the author it typing this storyline so why not!"

* * *

**_Miles Prower The Story Teller: "This wall will stand Pinkie, so don't even try or you'll end up like Sonic."_**

* * *

PP: "Okie dokie,anything to get moving!"

Tails: "What just happened? I felt like Time and space was on the verge of destruction."

PP: "Nothing! Let's go dance all the way to the race! C'mon!"

Tails: "...I see why she's the one everyone likes...WAY TOO POSITIVE."

Tails and Pinkie Pie 'Dance' their way to the race, along with T-Bots just tap dancing while carrying things to the race. With smiles of course.

_**At the Race...**_

PP: "We're here!"

Tails: "About time!"

Tails: "Ok T-Bots, start setting up stands around the place, and you know what to do with the customers alright?"

The T-Bots nod in understanding of their creators orders of instruction, and begin doing their work.

Tails: "Hey Pinkie."

PP: "Yus?"

Tails: "What is the kind of currency you guys use in Equestria?

PP: "We use gold bits!"

Tails: "Gold Coins huh? Sounds kinda medieval."

PP: "Sounds like what?" She stops hopping.

Tails: "Eh, nothing..."

Registration Pony: "ATTENTION ALL RACERS! THE RACE WILL BE DELAYED FOR ANOTHER 5 MINUTES DUE TO TRAFFIC! IT WILL START IN 10 MORE MINUTES!"

Tails: "Sweet, that gives more time for the T-Bots to set up!"

RD: "AW MAN! I was ALREADY FLEXING MY WINGS FOR THIS!"

Tails: "Rainbow Dash?"

LHS: "Well more time to get something to drink I guess... Oh hey cutie!"

Tails: *blushes* "Wah?"

LHS: "I'm just teasin' you tails! You sure are easy to tease!"

Tails: "Yeah...please don't..."

Twilight: "Hey guys! We made it!"

Twilight, Spike, Fluttershy Rarity, and Spike appear before them, with smiles all over their faces.

Tails looks at Fluttershy's outfit, only to see a spandexed green with yellow stripes and a butterfly on it. Tails couldn't help but stare at her, after all, she was kind've cute in his eyes.

Fluttershy: "T-Tails? You're d-drooling..." she blushes shyly.

Tails: "AH! S-sorry." He wipes his face.

Twilight: "Hey, where's Applejack?"

?: "Get yur apples, FRESH APPLES! Get 'em here!"

Twilight: "There she is."

Applejack sees them and walks up to them.

Applejack: "Howdy y'all!"

Tails: "Hi."

Applejack: "Not to be rude, but ah, are you from 'round here?"

Tails explains everything to everyone, how him and sonic were infiltrating eggman's base to rescue captured friends. Despite his explanation, he never mentioned the Chaos Emeralds, as he felt that it wasn't necessary to drag his new friends into his problem.

Twilight: "Woah, interesting story. So I take you're from another dimension basically."

Tails: "In theory, yes. The way we traveled here is the expansion and stop of the flow of time, causing space to rift and us being sent here and time to be adjusted and expanded."

Twilight: "So what your telling me you actually, or in this case, Eggman, sent you in a portal that can break the laws of space and time, casue a time warp and create a rift in space? Interesting."

Tails: "So in other words, Subatomic levels and atomic levels are so high in the level of energy mass being held into one spot, so the particles don't expand or separate but only on will of a person which takes a lot of power from a machine that can process it all without blowing up an entire continent, or causing radiation leaks, which breaks the laws of Quantum Physics."

Twilight: "Interesting, I never thought such a thing was possible for something to be that powerful. I don't even think my magic is even compared to that power yet."

As the two 'nerds' continue their discussion, everyone else is clueless on what the heck is going on.

Rarity: "Oh Tails, we also ran into Sonic earlier not that long ago."

Tails: "R-Really!?"

Fluttershy: "Hey, w-where is Mr. Sonic?"

Tails: _"Oh god...she sounds just like cream..."_

Twilight: "That's odd...he should have teleported with us..."

Tails: "Teleport? You can do that?"

Twilight: "Of course, any magic user can do it."

Tails: "Back in my world magic, is completely different."

Twilight: "How so?"

Tails: "I'll explain another time, a proper time too."

RD: "Back to the point with this sonic guy?"

Twilight: "Oh, right. He should have teleported with us, unless somehow he moved or something."

Rarity: "But he didn't move Twilight, he stood still with us there, we saw him."

Twilight: "This is weird...that's never happened before..."

Spike: "He could be anywhere searching for us. It could take him forever to get here."

Rarity and Fluttershy look at each other at un-surrance of Spike's statement.

Rarity: "Not exactly spike..."

Fluttershy: "Y-yeah..."

Applejack: "Whaddya mean?"

Rarity: "When we saw him...he was pretty fast to run to us."

Fluttershy: "Y-yeah..."

RD: "He can't be any faster than me though! I bet he's entering the race!"

Rarity: "I don't think so darling...he was asking us about Tails himself."

RD: "If he's as fast as you say he is, he better show and we better meet."

LHS: "Jealous much Dashie?"

RD: "N-no! I just want to see if he is actually that fast for myself to see!"

LHS: "Sure...sure..."

RD: "Where's Soarin?"

LHS: "Spitfire took him and surprise to go work out a little. Your boyfriend will be back soon."

RD: "Ok, one, he's not my boyfriend, and two... I just don't feel that way..."

An image of Soarin running away from Rainbow Dash being squashed by a rock enters her mind.

Tails: "Rainbow Dash...hello? You okay?"

Tails was really looking at her eyes, noticing that she was dazing, then rainbow dash stepped back with a slight blush.

RD: "I'm fine."

Tails: "Well we might as well go get something to drink 'till the race starts."

Everyone: "Agreed!"

* * *

**And There you have it! I finally finished this chapter! I'll be publishing the next chapter soon as well, as I can tell, most of you thought this chapter was awesome!**

**Sonic: "NOT FOR ME!"**

**Okay Sonic, calm down. We still got you in some interest of the story, like, Why weren't you teleported with Twilight?**

**Sonic: "Good Question...HEY WAIT! YOU'RE THE AUTHOR, HOW THE HECK WOULD I KNOW!?"**

**That's for me to know, and for you all to find out.**

**Pinkie Pie: "HI GUYS!"**

**Oh God...Not you.**

**Pinkie Pie: "This chapter was amazing! :D And I Still got to be able to break the wall :3"**

**Well I'm signing off, Leave some reviews on what you think or what should happend next! Until next time :D**


	9. A race never forgotten

**Hey everybody, welcome to another chapter of the story, and it has been a while since I last updated, but chapter 10 will release next week so be happy :D**

* * *

_**Back to where we left off...**_

REF: "The race is about to begin! All racers start making your way to the starting line!"

Tails: "Good luck fluttershy, do your best. I'll be rooting for you."

RD: "Oh so you won't root for me fox boy?"

Tails: "Ah...er..."

Rarity: " No time darling, the race will begin any moment now!"

RD: "You're right! C'mon Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy: "A-alright."

The two pegasus fly off to the starting line, leaving Tails, Rarity, Applejack, Twilight and Spike at the stands.

Spike: "Hey Twilight, don't you have to go there as well to start the race?"

Twilight: "I know, so I'll be going now guys."

Applejack: "Cya later sugah."

Rarity: "Bye darling, I hope this race will be exciting!"

Twilight along with spike, teleports to the starting point where all the racers are. Tails, Applejack and Rarity all alone, but then they all realized Pinkie Pie was not with them.

Tails: "Where is Pinkie Pie?"

PP: "And THERE YA GO! SOME NICE CAKE WITH LEMONADE SMOOTHIES! COME AGAAAAAIN!"

Tails sighs at the irony and position Pinkie has been the entire time.

AJ: "C'mon y'all, we better git some seats befor' the race starts."

Rarity and Tails: "Agreed."

**Meanwhile...**

Sonic: "I can't believe they bailed on me like that! Oh well, at least it'll be less boring to the uh..."

Sonic: "I remember, THE RACE! Well, looks like the odds have gained in my favor (I love you author)!"

He continues to dash through until he sees something...shiny.

Sonic: "Is that what I think that is?"

Sonic runs to the object laying on the ground to what he seems familiar with, and picks it up."

Sonic: "Yes! I found a Chaos Emerald. 6 more to go I guess..."

Announcer: "Ladies and Gentleponies, welcome to the 5th Annual Ponyville race!

Sonic: "Oh this is too good to be true."

The race is about a mile way down, but thanks to his hedgehog hearing, he knows exactly where it is.

Sonic: "Well well... time to make my entrance!"

At that, he crouches and says: "Ready...!" Ponies see sonic crouching and think some sort of ad is going on, so they crowd around him,

not knowing sonic was actually revving up a Light Speed Dash.

Sonic: "..."

Pony: "C'mon do something!"

Pegasus: "Hey what's he doing?!"

Blue orb lights surrounded sonic, which meant he was almost fully charged to go.

Sonic: "And..."

Crowd: "?"

Sonic: "GO!"

At that, a blue streak of light is only visible from where sonic was originally crouching, leaving the crowd with jaws wide open at the event that had just happened.

Pony: "That was so cool!"

Pegasus: "Follow the blue streak!"

At that, Sonic was already 5 clicks away from the race.

**Meanwhile...**

Twilight: "The race will consist of many obstacles, just follow the road until you will make it to the end point, which will be here. I wish you all the best of luck."

Twilight had pointed her horn in the air, and started to countdown from 5.

Twilight: "5."

PP: "4!"

Spike: "3!"

Rarity: "2!"

RD: _"Time to win this thing."_

AJ: "1!"

Twilight: "GO!" At this, a flare of magic explodes in the air from twilight, and the racers quickly vanish in one single blink of an eye.

Rainbow Dash, Soarin, Lightning, Spitfire and everyone else is seen flying in a constant pace, which starts to bug Dashie.

RD: "I know I can go faster! GOTTA REV IT UP!"

Rainbow Dash flies faster and is ahead of everyone, leaving her rivals behind her.

Fluttershy: " I-I can do this! Tails believes in me!"

She accelerates forward which suprises everyone. (if you watch the show you'll know why)

Fluttershys performance shocks everyone and each pegasus she passes by is left with a awe look in their face. It wasn't too long before she was near soarin.

LHS: "Alright Time to do it!"

Soarin looks confused at her statement, not knowing what lightning has up her sleeve.

LHS: "Look Soarin you can still save yourself if you give up now."

Soarin: "No way!"

LHS: "Alright, don't tell me I didn't warn ya!"

Lightning begins to start spinning like a drill straight forward, and spins faster with every second.

Soarin: _"What is she up to?" _

Suddenly winds blow harder upon Soarin and everyone near Lightning, and they start to become worried. It blows harder and harder, smacking them in the faces and their sides. The winds pounded harder every second, and it was just only the beginning of it.

LHS: "Sonic..."

Racers: "Huh?"

LHS: "WIND BOOM !"

The second she says it, a trail of wind is left behind, causing everyone else to fall onto the ground without a chance to avoid it. The winds pounded them so hard, most of them gave up.

Fluttershy: "I can d-do it!"

But the winds were too strong for her, and knocks her back hitting her head against a thick tree. And there she lays unconsious.

Lightning catches up to Rainbow Dash and flies right by her, giving the split second look "You lose sucker!" With her tongue stuck out at her, and she flies off.

RD: "NO WAY AM I LOSING THIS THING!"

Immediately right after, Rainbow prepares for who most famous move known throughout equestria: The Sonic Rainboom. She starts flying faster and faster, increasing her wing speed at every second, and pace she gets. She pushes her limits and continues to speed up, and starts to change color.

RD: "SONIC..."

For a brief second she is stopped in midair or about .3 milliseconds, which seemed like 20 to her. She extended forward with all she could, and straightened her wings like she has never before. Rainbow Dash fixes her eyes on her target, who is now past the woods and on her way through town.

RD: "RAINBOOM!"

At the instant, Rainbow Dash flies faster to the point of breaking the sound barrier, and catches up with her in no time. The two begin to clash, bumping into each others sides. Seeing the finish line is nearly 10 miles away, but could still be seen. The crowd goes crazy, one side yelling for Lightning, the other rooting for Rainbow Dash. But as they drew closer, something in the distance was heading towards them.

Tails: "Is that who I think it is?"

A giant cloud of dust is behind a blue streak of light, moving so fast it catches up with the girls. For about .5 seconds, the girls see sonic, who looked them straight in the eyes. He was slowly running ahead of them (in their eyes, because they're moving so fast at the moment) leaving them awestruck at the turn of such ironic events turn on them.

Sonic: "See ya!"

Sonic Zooms past them, running faster than the speed of light himself.

Twilight: "And the winner is..."

Sonic finally passes the finish line and stops. But a dust cloud is covering him, so he cannot be seen."

The crowd continues to cheer until the dust finally clears up, every drops to a dead silence.

Tails: "Sonic!?"

Sonic: "So did I miss the race?"

Twilight: "The winner is Sonic The Hedgehog!"

The crowd goes from a dead silence to a thundering roar of cheers, whistling and hooting for the unexpected winner.

Crowd: " SONIC! SONIC! SONIC! SONIC!"

Rainbow Dash and Lightning finally arrive and stop, just to see the new champion of Speed in equestria.

RD: "How did you do that!? No one's ever gone that fast before!"

Sonic: "Well, my names not sonic for nothing!"

Tails: "Sonic!"

Sonic: "Tails!"

They then embrace each other In hug of brotherely love, causing everyone to aw at their moment of being reunited.

As soon as they break up the hug, the other racers finally single one of them, or so It seems.

Tails: "Hey... I don't see fluttershy anywhere..."

Tails: "Fluttershy! Fluttershy can you hear me!?"

There was no response.

Soarin: "What if Fluttershy...?"

Tails: "Y'know where she is?!"

Soarin: "I think she's outside the woods when lightning performed her wind boom, she might have been hurt due to her inexperience."

LHS: "I didn't mean to... I didn't think it would hurt anyone!"

Without a word, Tails flies off to go look for her.

Sonic: "Tails! WAIT!"

But tails doesn't stop, he ignores sonic completely.

Soarin, sonic and others follow, to find their missing friend.

* * *

**and that's a wrap guys. Leave a review or two if you'd like!**

**And sonic finally got his spotlight :3**


	10. The mysterious Creature

**_What's up guys! Here's another Chapter of the story :3_**

**_As I observed other fanfictions, I realized my chapters haven't been where they should be in length._**

**_I realize it's been months since I updated and I apologise, I didn't realize it'd be this long of a wait_**

**_Enough chat_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Tails is running off into the woods, to find fluttershy

Tails: "FLUTTERSHYYYY!"

Sonic: "Tails!"

Sonic runs to Tails' side, to accompany his search. And It is not long before the others catch up as well.

RD: "Hey foxboy, don't go running off on your own! Especially if you don't know your way around here!"

Tails: "But..."

RD: "NO BUTS! You could have gotten lost and we would have lost you too!"

The young two tailed fox sighed as he knew the blue pegasus was right, if he got lost, who would find him? But he would not give up just yet.

Tails: "Even if I don't, I'm going to find her!"

Sonic: "And so will we, isn't that right?"

All: "Right!"

And so, the gang went deeper into the woods of the event of LHS's 'incident' only to find trees scarred by something powerful which could only means the effect of her wind boom. The grass looked dead and no animal was seen in sight, well aside from the gang.

Sonic: "So much destruction..."

Twilight: "This looks like some form of an ancient elemental technique used back by pegasI. Lightning, is this one of those techniques?"

LHS: "Yeah...I found an old book at my place, which I have no memory of getting. Anyways, I read it and it was just flooding with information on forms, movement and effects and such."

Tails: "Can we talk about this later, we need to find fluttershy!"

Sonic: "Hey, easy buddy. I know how you feel. There's no need for-"

Tails: "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL SONIC, YOU'RE NOT LIKE ME. YOU DON'T NOW HOW IT FEELS TO LOVE SOME ONE YOU LOVE FOR REAL AND THEN NEVER GET THE CHANCE TO BE WITH THEM, BECAUSE YOU CAN JUST HOP TO ANOTHER GIRL JUST LIKE THAT ITS NO BUT DEAL. JUST LIKE YOU STOLE FIONA FROM ME WHEN I WAS YOUNGER, COSMO DIED WHEN WE WE'RE IN SPACE. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW I FEEL SONIC, NOT WHATSOEVER. AND ITS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN AGAIN!"

The two tailed fox stomped off to find fluttershy, leaving an stunned sonic and a shocked group of Ponies in awe. Sonic regretted saying what he had just said. Tails has always had it rough, yet he pulled through on his own in life, he was always made fun of, he never had a good chance of love and keeping it.

Tails was just a kid looking to make it in life with his ability. On top of that, tails had no parents to guide him but sonic and others. He knows he can't compare his feelings to tails', it wouldn't be right. Sonics life has been rough, yeah, but tails never knew his parents like sonic did, not did he ever get to be with the one he loved the most, because she died before he even got the chance. Tails knows about fiona and her true intentions, and yet, he still loved her, no matter what she did or who she became, because Tails was always ready to forgive.

RD: "Well...that was a personal and yet surprising event."

Sonic: "I'm sorry guys, I just said something to set Tails off."

Applejack: "It's fine hun, we can understand. But it sound like the feller's hadda harsh life."

Sonic: "Yeah...but it's best not to talk about it...we better go get him though."

Twilight: "Agreed."

The gang runs in the trail of tails, hoping to calm him down.

Tails: "Why the heck does Sonic think he has the right to say that?! He has no idea what it's like to be me! He's jsut a carefree guy without a worry in the world, because he thinks he's the coolest perfect guy around. I can't think of this anymore, I need to find fluttershy."

The young two tailed fox flies above for a while and yet finds nothing from above. Then he sees ripped clothing hanging from a branch.

Tails: "This is...this is fluterrshy's!"

Sonic: "Tails WAIT!"

He turns around and sees them but runs off on his own will.

Rarity: "He needs to calm down darling. Im starting to worry about tails."

PP: "OOOO MAYBE I CAN GIVE LOTS OF CAKES! That always works."

Sonic: "You're making me hungry rather than worried...uh, what's your name?"

PP: "My name is Pinkie Pie! P.I.N.K.I.E P.I.E! That's Twilight, she's Rarity, the tough looking is applejack and the blue is Dashie!"

RD: "That's Rainbow Dash to you."

Sonic: "Hey no need to be cold just cause you lost a race."

RD: "What did you say?"

Sonic: "Nothing nothing, it's just that you shouldn't be so cold just because you lost."

Twilight: "Knock it off you two, we're here to find fluttershy, not fight each other."

Sonic and RD: "Fine..."

As he gang run to catch up with Tails, who has found a trail that might lead to fluttershy.

Tails: "I found Fluttershy's cloth, maybe she's nearby..."

The two tailed fox looks around some more and finally picks up a trail.

Tails: "Fluttershy! "

He runs over to her.

Tails: "She's unconsious!"

He picks her up, but only to be grabbed by the foot by something.

?: "Well well well, a two tailed Fox? That's something you don't see often."

The creature looked mixed of a lot of things, and he looked like trouble to Tails.

Tails: "What do you want?"

?: What do I want? My boy, do you ever think you can even fulfill my desire?"

Tails: "Probably not, but it was worth a shot. Now can you let me go?"

?: "Oh no no no, I can't do that, not while you have her." He points a fluttershy.

Taiks: "And what do you want with Fluttershy?"

?: "She is an element of harmony, and with one missing from the others, the better."

Tails: "Look, I don't know what your babbling on about, but this has nothing to do with her."

?: "Oh, it involves her the most my boy." He snaps his fingers and two shadowy looking blob monsters appear.

Tails: "What the?!"

?: "Like it? They're my minions of chaos!"

Tails shakes free, from his grasp and makes a run for it. Whilst carrying Fluttershy.

?: "After him! We cannot let her escape!"

Tails: _"Tails, what have you gotten yourself into!? Nevermind that, I gotta get fluttershy back to the others!"_

He runs and then begins running as fast as he could.

?: "YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME BOY! I WILL FIND YOU!"

Tails: "Over my dead body..." he mutters

Voices are heard from afar, and fare coming closer

?: "Grrr...you win this round, but next time you won't be so lucky..."

The creature thing dissapear in the blink of an eye, even tails is finding it hard to believe, as he faints tk the ground and sonic coming at him.

**5 hours later...**

Tails wakes up, only to be laying In a bed.

Tails: "Uuugh... where am I? And what happened?"

He looks around the room some more.

Tails: "Where's Fluttershy?!"

Sonic comes into the room and gives tails a great big hug.

Tails: "Hey Sonic."

Sonic: "Hey Tails, and Tails, I'm sorry for what I said back there. I almost forgot about...you know..."

Tails: "No, I'm the one at fault here, I got to angry because I was just worried about flut- wait is fluttershy okay?!"

Sonic: "She's fine, the girls are taking care of her in another room."

Tails: "That's good to hear and know."

Sonic: "You got flirt all over you, what happened back there?"

Tails explains the event that he had with that mysterious creature he ran into that was trying to take fluttershy away and how he escaped him.

Sonic: "Wow, that's intense."

Tails: "Yeah, it was just crazy."

Twilight enters the room.

Twilight: "Oh! So your awake now. That's good."

Tails: "Thanks TwI, I appreciate it." He gives her a warm smile

Twilight: "H'-hey that what friends are for, am I right?" A slight blush is seen

Sonic: "Twilight you need to hear this about what happened to Tails."

Sonic explains everything f tails told him, word by word.

Twilight: "That could only mean...discord."

Sonic and Tails: "Discord?"

Twilight: "Discord is the spirit of Chaos in this world, he was sealed away by us, but that shouldn't be possible unless someone undid the seal."

Tails: "Sonic, are you thinking?"

Sonic: "Yeah, I know exactly what you're thinking."

Sonic and Tails: "Eggman must be here in Equestria."

* * *

AND that's a wrap! I'll be writing chapters again, so leave again review or two! I could use some more ideas from my readers!


End file.
